Edmund Leggomahn
Captain Edmund Leggomahn was the captain of the pirate ship HMS Saucy Gibbon and a member of the Bloodsail Buccaneers Description Captain Leggomahn’s appearance belied his true nature. Seemingly to be a normal human in his early 40s, Leggomahn had grey hair and dark, almost black eyes. His face reflected his hard years on the sea, with what wasn’t hidden by his beard being lined and leathery. He sported numerous scars and tattoos, all legacies of his lifetime sailing the oceans. In many ways, he resembled many other infamous pirate captains found across the world. Leggomahn was typically impressively attired, clad in a long, black coat and dress pants. Sheould the need arise, however, he always maintained a suit of armour, a legacy of his younger days. His true pride and joy, however, was his hat; he was very proud of it and never seen without it. Personality Edmund Leggomahn was a harsh and embittered man, and was not afraid to show it. Once a proud patriot and defender of his nation, he feels that his king betrayed its people, leaving him bitter and twisted with hatred. Knowing that he could never return home, he instead decided to take out his anger on whatever foes dared to cross his path; for him, piracy was not just about the wealth and rewards, but the chance to strike fear and terror into his foes. Leggomahn was without pity or mercy, and would rarely take prisoners. None were spared his hatred; not Horde nor Alliance, Human or Orc. To him, all else were foes to be defeated and plundered. He drove his crew hard, expecting absolute obedience and loyalty out of them. He rewarded those who were successful, and severely punished those who failed or betrayed him. While nominally a loyal member of the Bloodsail Buccaneers, Leggomahn had ambitions well above his station. He dreamed of the day that he would strike out on his own, becoming a true lord of the seas. History Edmund Leggomahn was born in Gilneas, over a decade before the opening of the Dark Portal. Raised in a mercantile family, he trained both as a warrior and as a ship’s crewman. When the second war began, he was already enlisted in the Gilneas navy. By the end of the war, he had risen in rank, and been decorated for his bravery in battle. Setting out as a private merchant, he was initially successful in the years following the war. Within a few years, he was captain of his own ship, the HMS Saucy Gibbon and had accumulated a small fortune. However, things suddenly changed when king Genn Greymane chose to seal off his kingdom from the outside world. Leggomahn was cut off from his family, his homeland and his fortune, left only with his ship and its crew. Embittered, he vowed revenge on a world that he felt had betrayed him. Turning to piracy, he began attacks on any ship he could find, in a campaign of terror that took him from the coast of Lordaeron to the waters of Stranglethorn Vale. It was there that he met and joined the Bloodsail Buccaneers, a large pirate organization. In the aftermath of the third war, he began to expand his crew and its capabilities, planning on setting out on his own. These plans came to nothing, however; his ship came under fire form the guns at Northwatch Hold, and was sunk with most of its crew. While nobody onboard saw the captain die, he was not amongst the few survivors found; the only indication of him that could be found was his hat, which was taken by one of the crew. And so, it seemed, the rain of Captain Leggomahn had come to an end. category:Characters category:Neutral category:Human category:Warrior category:Pirate category:People using NPC character models category:Articles by Darthfish